


So Much Has Changed

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“I’m so sorry,” Emily cried, placing her arms around Penelope after walking into her apartment. For nearly eight months, she’d been presumed dead by those she loved most. One of the last things she’d said to Penelope was how much she loved her outlook on life - that no matter what came Garcia’s way, she was able to work through it with grace and joy. Emily had always admired that about her and had never told her. She meant it then and she still meant it now, but now, she realized how much of a ‘goodbye’ that was, and what that must’ve done to her. How much it must have hurt to have those be her last words to her. “I’m so sorry I did this to you.” Hotch and JJ obviously knew. Rossi technically didn’t know, but had definitely suspected, which left Spencer, Garcia and Morgan. Both Morgan and Spencer were having a difficult time with being lied to, but Emily wanted to make amends, so she started with Garcia - the only one open to having her right now. “I never meant to hurt you. Any of you,” she cried, her tears darkening the bright pink cardigan she was wearing. 

Without saying a word, Garcia wrapped her arms tighter around her friend’s neck. “I know you didn’t. And they know too. They just need a little time to work through everything,” she cried. “I’m just so glad you’re okay. You’re alive!” As she wrapped her arms tighter around Emily, something scared them both.

“Sergio!” Emily said, laughing as the cat curled up into her waiting hand. “I’ve missed you.” Since Emily had ‘died,’ Sergio had stayed with Garcia, so over the past months, he’d become accustomed to her, but as Emily let her hand fall to the cat’s side, he jumped into her arms; he’d missed her just as much. 

“I need visitation rights,” Garcia said, petting the content kitty as he sat in Emily’s arms. “He’s a love. Like his mom.” For a few minutes, the two of them just stood in the middle of the room, saying nothing as they doted on Sergio. “You wanna stay over tonight?” she asked. “Watch a movie.”

“That sounds…completely…normal,” Emily sighed happily. “Yes, please. Do you have Legally Blonde? Because I’m in the mood for some Elle Woods right now.”

“Of course I have Legally Blonde,” she laughed. “I had that the day it came out, and have since upgraded to the blu-ray.” Garcia had an array of movies. Superheroes to chick flicks, and horrors (although just a few) to rom-coms. “Can we watch Miss Congeniality after that? Because Sandra Bullock is my queen.”

As Emily lowered Sergio to the floor, he was reluctant to leave after so long apart, but she promised him he could follow her to the bathroom so she could get changed into some pajamas. “He’s in your sink, Garcia,” Emily laughed as she pulled on her top. 

“Oh he likes it in there,” she replied. “He chills in there a lot.” Within minutes, both women were changed in pajamas and sitting on the couch in front of Legally Blonde, just as they’d done nearly a year ago. It was just like old times, and yet so much had changed. As soon as Emily plopped into the couch, Sergio jumped in her lap, falling asleep almost immediately. 

“Bend and snap!” Emily said, just as one of her favorite parts came up. She and Garcia continued the mantra, petting Sergio simultaneously, until all of a sudden, Garcia turned to the side and saw that Emily was crying.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, surprised to see her friend weeping at a time like this. She was alive. They were watching movies. Everything was as it was. “You okay?”

“Sorry,” Emily said, taking a tissue from the side table and wiping away her tears. “It’s just…I was only over there for eight months…but I was over there for eight months.” She sobbed. The reality of what she’d been through finally coming to the surface. “I thought about you all every day. How much I missed you. Wondering if I would ever see you again. Maybe I’d end up staying there my entire life. It’s just all so surreal. And I can’t believe I’m finally back watching Legally Blonde with one of my best friends.”

Pulling her into her shoulder, Garcia said, “No matter where you are now. No matter what happens. You are never going to be without us again. That isolation won’t ever happen again. I promise.”


End file.
